Finding treasure
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kimba, Kitty, Clifford, and Jorge went to look for treasure.


On day at the Panja Jungle, Kimba and Claw were just in the middle of a battle with Kitty hiding behind the bushes.

Kimba said, "Grr, you better get out our territory Claw."

Claw said, "Ha, you can't defeat me little white lion. I am bigger than you and you know that."

Kimba said, "Say that again."

Claw started pouncing on Kimba, but Kimba kept ducking away. Soon, Kimba tackle him and Claw soon went back to the Outland.

Kimba said, "Yeah, that show him who's boss around here."

Kitty came out and said, "Wow Kimba, that was great."

Kimba said, "Thank Kitty. Are you alright?"

Kitty said, "Yep. You know Kimba, I've been thinking, we always hang around in the jungle for a pretty long time and I was thinking if we can explore the city."

Kimba said, "Well, I don't know. The city can be pretty dangerous."

Kitty said, "Aw come on Kimba, please."

Kimba sighed and said, "Alright, but stay close."

So Kimba and Kitty started walking through the jungle and into the city.

Kitty said, "Wow Kimba, the city looks great. I can't remember the last time we went to the city."

Kimba said, "It was a while ago, but I don't remember coming through this city before."

Kitty said, "Does Rodger Ranger know?"

Kimba said, "Not likely."

Soon, a small, red, puppy, bumped into Kimba.

Kimba said, "Whoa, easy there little puppy."

Clifford said, "Oh sorry. I was just in a hurry."

Kitty said, "What the rush?"

Clifford said, "My friend Jorge had something to show me. I'm Clifford by the way."

Kimba said, "Nice to meet you Clifford. I'm Kimba the white lion."

Kitty said, "And my name is Kitty."

Clifford said, "Hevi Kabisa! I never seen a white lion before."

Kimba said, "And I never seen a puppy this small before either."

Clifford said, "Yeah, well come on. Let go see Jorge."

So Clifford took Kimba and Kitty to see Jorge."

Clifford said, "Hey Jorge."

Jorge said, "Hola Clifford, I'm glad you came."

Clifford said, "Great. Oh and I met some friends on the way. Jorge, this is Kimba and Kitty. Guys, this is Jorge."

Kimba said, "Hi Jorge."

Kitty said, "It nice to meet you."

Jorge said, "It nice to meet you too."

Clifford said, "So Jorge what were you gonna show me?"

Jorge said, "I found a treasure map at the attic when Nina was cleaning up. I bet there are buried treasure there."

Clifford said, "Cool. Let go get it."

So the four went up to the attic to get the treasure map.

Kimba said, "Wow, I wonder what kind of treasure we will find?"

Jorge said, "Not sure. This treasure is pretty ancient."

Kitty said, "Well then, let get started."

So the four went outside. As they went outside, they saw Emily Elizabeth.

Clifford said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey Clifford, Jorge. Who's your new friends?"

Kimba said, "My name is Kimba the white lion."

Kitty said, "And I'm Kitty."

Emily Elizabeth said, "It nice to meet you. I'm Emily Elizabeth. Aw, you look so cute Kitty."

Emily Elizabeth tickle Kitty tummy.

Kitty said, "Hahaha, Emily Elizabeth, it tickle. Haha."

Emily Elizabeth said, "So where are you all heading to?"

Jorge said, "We're going on a treasure hunt to find treasures."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh that sound like fun."

Clifford said, "Would you like to join us Emily Elizabeth?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Sorry, but I got work to do, but I'm sure you'll find something nice."

Clifford said, "Alright, see ya."

So Emily Elizabeth left.

Kimba said, "Okay Jorge, so what does the map said?"

Jorge said, "Let see, this line start from the city to where we are right now. We have to head South that lead to the jungle."

Kitty said, "Wait, that is just where we came from."

Clifford said, "Let go there now."

So they all went to the jungle. Soon, they made it.

Kitty said, "Alright, where should we hit next?"

Jorge said, "Now we need to go to the desert."

Kimba said, "The desert?"

Clifford said, "Why would they keep treasure out there?"

Jorge said, "I don't know, I didn't design the map."

Kitty said, "Now that you mention, the desert is almost to where Kimba sister Leona lives."

Kimba said, "Say, that right."

Clifford said, "Well then, let go there then."

So the four quickly went to the desert. Soon, they got there.

Kimba said, "Alright, we made it."

Kitty said, "What does the map say now Jorge?"

Jorge said, "Hmm, it said we need to find a shrine of a white lion."

Clifford said, "What shrine of a white lion?"

Kimba said, "Wait a second, that my sister Leona's place."

Jorge said, "Well let go there now."

So they all went to Leona.

Kimba said, "Hey Leona."

Leona said, "Huh? Oh hey Kimba. Hey Kitty. Who's your friends?"

Kimba said, "This is Clifford and Jorge."

Clifford said, "Hi."

Jorge said, "It nice to meet you."

Leona said, "It nice to meet you too. So what brings you all here today?"

Jorge said, "This map lead us from the city to here. I was sort of wondering what kind of treasure might be held here."

Leona said, "Wait a second, this map was the same map that I saw when I was young."

Kimba said, "It was."

Leona said, "Yes. Basically there is no treasure the lies here. It just lead to where the shrine of Ceaser would be at."

Clifford said, "But how did it get to Jorge's apartment?"

Leona said, "Ceaser placed it there cause he's worried that if the hunter find that map, they'll find the shrine and use it for fabric."

Kimba said, "But the hunters already found the shrine right."

Leona said, "True, but basically we chased them away and they'll probably never return."

Clifford said, "So there is no treasure."

Leona said, "Actually, since you and Jorge found the map and came all the way here, I have a surprise for you two that I know you'll like."

Leona took Clifford and Jorge to the back and showed them a stash of Kanine Krunchies. Jorge and Clifford gasped and jumped in and started eating.

Kitty said, "Wow Leona. Where did you get that much Kanine Krunchies?"

Leona said, "I usually take them out of the trash if they're not empty."

Clifford said, "Wow, thank Leona."

Jorge said, "This is great."

Leona said, "You're welcome boys and thank for finding the map. Now I gotta keep it close to me so no one will ever find out about this place."

Kimba said, "Right."

So they all enjoy their time together for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
